Personal safety is an important issue, especially as the world seems to be becoming a more dangerous place. As crime statistics increase, a large and growing population of users is seeking personal safety services that provide an ever-present, discreet way of notifying others about the occurrence of an emergency. These users further seek a personal safety solution that is affordable, effective and convenient enough for widespread use.